Arina
by Mei-chan818
Summary: A moment in which two countries will try to make peace for one little girl...


A/N : Arina is NOT Alaska. She is simply a cute little girl who happens to have nations as parents.

Chubby and small arms reached up to the fallen snowflakes, miniscule fingers trying their hardest to catch them as they fell from the white sky. These arms and fingers belonged to a little girl no more than four years old. Her bright blue eyes looked up in wonder; it was the first time she had ever seen snow. She was amazed at how everything looked white – only a shade or two lighter than her platinum blonde hair. She was also amazed at the amount of clothes Daddy had made her wear – three shirts, long johns, two pairs of pants, three pairs of socks, snow boots and to cover this ensemble a beige coat with a green scarf and matching hat knitted by Grandma. She also wore a pair of thick black gloves. And so, she was not cold. But even if she had been wearing a swimsuit on this cold winter day in Russia, she would most likely not register the cold around her; being to absorbed and delighted by what this new weather had to offer. Arina glanced at her Daddy and Papa, her childish perception of life thinking it was wrong for them to stand so far apart.

Frowning she skipped to her parents trying not to fall into the large amounts of snow. Both men smiled at the sight of their daughter coming towards them, never realizing they had the same reaction. Her Daddy's eyes – the very same eyes that Arina has – held a slightly worried look . Arina had just been introduced to snow this very moment, he did not think it was a very good idea for her to be running in it just yet. Her Papa – giver of her platinum hair – was proud to see his daughter taking to the snow so well, even if he himself was not very fond of it. As she clumsily stumbled in the snow, he couldn't help but emit a small bit of laughter. She stopped at the sound penetrating the silent countryside covered in white, only to look up to see her Papa dashing in the snow to meet her half way. Grinning, eyes lighting, up she tried to run faster to her Papa. Just as she was about to fall head first into the snow, she felt large hands grip her under her arms and lift her up high into the air and spinning her around in the process. Arina opened her eyes ,saw her Papa's smiling face and squealed as he spun her faster.

" Faster, Papa, faster!" She cried and her papa complied with her wish going fast enough to make any onlookers very dizzy.

Arina's Daddy smiled at the completely adorable sight, wishing once again that he had remembered to bring the camera with them on this little trip. Or that he at least knew how to paint. But just imprinting this scene into his mind forever would just have to do...

Papa was starting to get dizzy and fell, laughing into the soft snow. Arina giggled as they fell; she knew her papa wouldn't let her get hurt.

Laughing, she cried out, " Papa fell! Papa fell!"

" Da, I did." her papa replied chuckling lightly, violet eyes completely happy and carefree at the moment.

Standing up beside her papa, Arina turned in the direction of her daddy. " Daddy! Papa fell! Papa fell!

Her daddy grinned and replied, " Yea, I saw that, sweetheart. Isn't he a silly papa?"

"Yes, he is, Daddy! But that's okay 'cause he my Papa!" At this she turned back to Papa and smiled brightly. Reminding him of the smiles her daddy gives to everybody else but him. And as he stands up he pats her little head he wishes that he was allowed to visit her much more often. He is only allowed to see her every two years. She has grown much in two years and he is proud that she looks very much like him and that she loves his country. Unfortunately, he could not say the same for his little girls other father. He – they – hated each other. Not even this little bundle of beautiful sunshine could change this fact. Papa hated that. Daddy hated that. They both hated that their daughter could not eliminate the feeling that they had to rip the others' throat out.

Oh, there had been love, once. A long time ago there had been a burning love between them that had turning into a burning hatred faster than it should have. And that it had turned to hatred when she was conceived was their biggest regret. That such a beautiful little girl had been made when they could take not take any more devastated them both. The guilt they felt at not being able to give her the happy and complete family she deserved surfaced every time they saw her smile.

As both males looked at their daughter laughing and playing in the snow, they somehow managed to glance at each other. As their eyes met they shared a small smile. A smile not meant to scare or to hurt but a smile that suggested that they could make it work. A smile that meant that peace could still be possible between the two of them. Just like Arina. Peace.

A/N: This is just a little thing to help me get back into fanfiction and is my very first Hetalia fic to be posted. I hope it was a good read. Please review if you have the time. Thanks ~ meichan


End file.
